SHERLOCK BBC: DE COMPRENSIONES E INTERROGACIONES
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "-Las estadísticas dicen que las relaciones humanas buscan el equilibrio, pero que no se puede lograr. Siempre tiene que haber uno que cede más. En este caso eres tú. Así que cumple con las estadísticas." "-Ni loco. Yo ya he cedido demasiado."
1. Chapter 1

**Fic basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC**

…**. **

…**.. **

**DE COMPRENSIONES E INTERROGACIONES**

**Por **

**DarkCryonic**

….

John cerró los ojos no sabiendo muy bien si aquello estaba bien o no. Pero su terapeuta, la que había reaparecido para molestar, le había convencido de que tenía que hacerlo para mejorar la convivencia y evitar las ganas homicidas de tirar a su compañero por la ventana con violín y todo. Más cuando aún no sabía cómo pasarlo por accidente.

Sherlock sonrió al notar el entrecejo y la de muecas que había hecho John desde que había llegado al piso. Él ya estaba enterado. Para variar Mycroft estaba moviendo los hilos para molestarlos, pero por alguna razón aquello parecía menos aburrido que respirar recostado en el sofá. No pudo evitar bufar un par de veces cuando el médico le expuso en breves palabras lo que iban a hacer.

**-¿Estás ****listo****?—**Preguntó John. Sherlock contestó acentuando su pose de "me da lo mismo". —**Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo te llama tú madre?**

Sherlock cerró los ojos y tapó su cara con ambas manos. "_te odio Mycroft_".

**-William. —**Murmuró por lo bajo.

**-¿Eh?**

**-Ya escuchaste. No me obligues a volver al violín.**

**-OK. OK… Ni si quiera lo voy a escribir. No queremos que lo usen en tu contra…-**Murmuró lo último mientras hacia notas mentales de como molestar al detective.

**-Te toca contestar**. —Apuró Sherlock.

**-Ah… es fácil… Johnny.**

**-Obvio…-**Murmuró Sherlock acomodándose en el sofá aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo a donde fuera y ganándose una mirada de advertencia del médico.

**- Como digas… Segunda…**

**-¿Por qué gastas tiempo enumerándolas?**

**-No las…**

**-Debe ser tu pasado obtuso en medio oriente.**

**-¿Pasado obtuso? ¿Quién es el obtuso aquí?**

**-Enumeras lo evidente.**

**-Sigo un orden, eso no es ser obtuso.**

**-Si lo es.**

**-¡Ya basta! Siguiente…-**Dijo mirando al detective. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y abrió levemente la boca para hacer notar que seguía enumerando**.-¡Cállate! ¿Cuál es el primer libro que leíste?**

**-Ni idea.** —Respondió Sherlock subiendo los pies al sofá.

**-¿Lo borraste?**

**-Pues no sé… tendría que meditar.**

**-OK. Dejémoslo así. Te lo puedes pasar "allí" todo el maldito día…**

Sherlock sonrió levemente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá por tercera vez, dándole la espalda a John y su aburrido cuestionario sin sentido.

**-La vuelta al mundo en 80 días. —**Dijo John respondiéndose a sí mismo.

**-Que aventurero. —**Murmuró el detective en su tono pedante nivel 4.

**-Por lo menos lo recuerdo…**

Sherlock saltó en su lugar encarando al médico.

**-De nuevo con ese tema, mi cerebro es…**

**-¿De nuevo con la lata?—**Respondió a su vez John ganándose un bufido del otro que medio pataleó en el sofá.

**-¿Personaje o persona que admiras?—**Preguntó después de plantearse el empujar a Sherlock con sofá y todo por las escaleras. Lo único que lo detuvo fue el sofá. Era demasiado cómodo para sacrificarlo así.

**-Enrique VIII.—**Dijo el detective como si nada mientras se miraba las uñas.

**-¿En serio?**

**-No. Bueno, estaba entre él y el Pato Donald. —**Dijo Sherlock levantando la vista recordándole al medico lo miserable de su vida desde que vivía allí**.—¿Nunca has cuestionado como son capaces de entenderle?**

**-Lo que más me interesa es saber cómo conoces al Pato Donald. No lo creo muy importante para tu cerebro. ¡OH! No me digas que es un asesino.**

**-¡Claro! Has notado que los sobrinos no tienen padres. Él debió matarlos. —**Agregó Sherlock con el mismo tono que usaba cuando hablaba de los casos más importantes. John quedó con la boca abierta un rato.

**-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?**

Sherlock sonrió.

**-¡Mierda! estás tan loco que me lo creí. Te odio.**

**-Que melodramático, Doctor Watson.**

_**(Después de un par de tazas de té)**_

**-Entonces Enrique VIII?—**Preguntó el médico queriendo retomar el cuestionario.

**-¿Un asesino de mujeres?**

**-¿Entonces?—**Preguntó con un tono burlón.

**-No existe esa persona aún.—**Dijo el detective mirando la lámpara en el techo.

**-Admirar…reconocer… Bueno, no me sorprende.**

**-Y tú?**

**-Rambo.—**Dijo por decir algo.

**-¿Rambo? ¿Quién es "Rambo"?**

**-No te diré**.—Respondió sin mirarle.

**-Se supone que esto es para comunicarnos**.—Dijo Sherlock fastidiado.

**-Siempre nos comunicamos. Tú hablas, yo escucho. A veces ni siquiera estoy presente cuando nos "comunicamos".**

**-Eso no es culpa mía.—**Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando enfurruñado al médico. John suspiró. Aquello era una batalla que nunca iba a ganar.

**-¿Dulce o salado?—**Preguntó desviando la atención a la siguiente pregunta.

**-¿No me dirás quién es Rambo?**

**-Tienes Internet, busca por ti mismo.—**Sherlock sacó su teléfono y empezó su búsqueda.—Ahora no…

**-La otra pregunta es tonta.**

**-Es simple.**

**-Es tonta.**

**-¿Dulce o salado? ¿Si llegas a comer qué prefieres?**

**-¿Importa eso?**

**-¿No sabes?—**Insistió John.

**-Es irrelevante. **

**-No lo sabes. —**Afirmó esta vez John anotando en su libreta.

**-Eso no es importante.**

**-No lo sabes**. –Volvió a decir sin prestarle más atención.

**-No es algo que importe. —**Dijo Sherlock inquieto, pero sin quitar la vista del móvil. John le miró alzando una ceja.

**-No sabes algo básico sobre ti mismo.—**Dijo acentuando el "no sabes". Sherlock cambio bruscamente su posición en el sofá. De recostado pasó a sentarse y poner los codos sobre sus rodillas en su pose de pensar, dedos contra dedos.

**-¿Y bien?—**Apuró John.

**-No es importante.**

**-OK. A mí ambos. No importa mientras sea comestible. **

Sherlock rascó su nuca. John sabía que la tonta pregunta lo tenía molesto.

**-¿Día de la semana que más odias?**

**-Si no hay casos, todos.—**Contesto Sherlock.

**-Comparto eso.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Eres un fastidio cuando no hay casos, así que Ergo, días sin casos, días odiosos… ¿El mejor recuerdo que tengas?**

Sherlock sonrió. John le miró con impaciencia.

**-¿y bien?**

**-Estoy decidiendo.**

**-Pues elige el primero que te haya venido a la mente.**

**-No. Dijiste el mejor. Hay muchos, unos muy buenos…-**Dijo sonriendo y echándose hacia atrás en el sofá relajándose—**Pero no debo comentarlos…**

**-¿eh?**

**-Sí. Me pertenecen. **

**-Pero…**

**-No. Son importantes. No debo revelarlos.**

**-Ni que fuera a contarle a alguien.**

**-Tienes un blog. Contaste lo del sistema solar. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?—**Inquirió Sherlock mirando a John con autosuficiencia.

**-No lo contaré. Promesa de "mejor amigo".—**Dijo John haciendo las comillas con las manos.

**-Eso no existe.**

**-Si existe.**

Sherlock se le quedó viendo fijo.

**-sólo te diré que estaba en el laboratorio de Bart´s. No diré más.—**John pensó en los experimentos de Sherlock, en los cadáveres azotados, en Molly trayendo café.

**-Entonces no diré mucho del mío.—**le miró fijamente también. – **Tenía 5 años, estaba en un río.**

**-¿acaso aprendiste a nadar?**

**-No te diré.**

**-¿Medio ahogaste a tu hermana?**

**-No. Tú no compartes, yo no comparto.**

**-Las estadísticas dicen que las relaciones humanas buscan el equilibrio, pero que no se puede lograr. Siempre tiene que haber uno que cede más. En este caso eres tú. Así que cumple con las estadísticas.**

**-Ni loco. Yo ya he cedido demasiado.**

**-La estadística es más fuerte.**

**-No.**

**-Entonces lo averiguaré.—**Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.—**Tu padre te enseñó algo.—**John se movió inquieto.—**Tu recuerdo es tu padre mismo.**

**-Sherlock.—**Tono de advertencia.

**-Es un buen recuerdo.—**Dijo el aludido cerrando los ojos.

**-Es injusto…tú…**

**-Tú estabas allí. No hay necesidad de contarlo.—**Dijo el detective recostándose en el sofá dándole la espalda, mientras sonreía levemente y se acomodaba para una siesta.

**-¿Yo? ¿En Bart´s? siempre estamos allí…**

El médico recordó las pocas veces significativas y no supo llegar a una idea en concreto. Resopló cansado, más al mirar su reloj y comprobar que habían pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo nada. Se rascó la nuca y cerró los ojos. Quizás también debía dormir un rato.

**DarkCryonic**

Chile 11-07-2013 23:10:56


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock cerró el libro de un solo movimiento entre las manos.

**-Aburrido.**

**-Ni siquiera leíste la primera página.—**Dijo John mirándole con cansancio.

**-Me bastó con el primer párrafo del prefacio. Es innecesario prestarle más atención a algo tan obvio.**

**-¿Obvio? ¿Un libro de historia universal?**

**-Sí. Toda esta gente está muerta.—**Concluyó el detective dejando caer el libro en el suelo. John entrecerró los ojos sin saber muy bien que decir.

**-Claro que están muertos. Eso no es lo importante. Te lo pase para que leyeras sobre lo que ha sucedido en el mundo los últimos 200 años.**

**-Aburrido.**

**-Las personas impresionantes están allí. —**Dijo apuntando el libro olvidado a los pies de Sherlock que le miraba de vuelta desde el sofá con su típica pose de despreocupación.

**-Son personas impresionantes "muertas". —**Dijo haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos antes de recostarse en el sofá con uno de sus típicos movimientos rápidos y dramáticos.

**-¡Cultura!—**Exclamó el médico.

**-Información innecesaria.**

**-¡Cultura!—**Exclamó por segunda vez John.

Sherlock se digno a mirarle con una ceja alzada y sus manos entrecruzadas.

**-Soy un niño ¿cómo dijo tu última novia? Ah! "Niño pijo"… y como supondrás tuve la suerte o la maldición de tener profesores particulares en mi infancia. **

**-¿Y?**

**-Que esa información ya la tuve. Si no la guardé es porque era innecesaria. Así que, Doctor Watson, no cometamos un segundo error.**

**-Pero…**

**-Según tú qué debo saber?**

**-Sistema…**

**-OK. Eso es cuento viejo…historia pasada. —**Dijo Sherlock interrumpiendo al otro ganándose una mirada enojada.

**-Sirvió.**

**-Sólo aquella vez.**

**-Salvó la vida de un niño**. —Dijo John con más convicción mirándole fijo.

**-Casualidad. Y el que haya salvado la vida de alguien no es tan genial.**

**-Era un niño. —**Respondió rápido el médico con un tono de desaprobación.

**-Tú ya me entiendes…**

John suspiro dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón. Claro que le entendía, pero aún no llegaba a acostumbrarse.

**DarkCryonic**

**21-07-2013 22:03:39**


End file.
